Welcome To Storybrooke
by sweetswanqueen
Summary: Emma Swan is 18 years old, pregnant and on the run from her past. She passes through Storybrooke, Maine only to find herself stuck. For the first time in her life she doesn't want to run anymore. Different twist of events.


**A/N:** Just a quick random idea I had when I had some little time spare today. I may or may not continue, I will leave it up to you guys to decide if I should. My other story never letting you go will be updated with chapter 3 as soon as I have more than a few minutes to spare it, this week has been busier than I thought It would be but the next update of it will be super long just to make up for it being later than I intended it to be. :)

**Welcome to Storybrooke**

**Summary: **Emma Swan is 18 years old, pregnant and on the run from her past. She passes through Storybrooke, Maine only to find herself stuck. For the first time in her life she doesn't want to run anymore.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but I wish I did!

Emma sat uneasily in her chair answering the Sheriffs questions as honest as she could.

"What are you looking at sister?" Said the small grumpy man in the cell opposite her.

"Hey Leroy, manners we have a guest."

"Why is she here then Sheriff? is that the new term were using for criminals who destroy town property?" Leroy vented.

"Precisely what I'd like to know Sheriff?"

"Madam Mayor, it's not what it looks like, this young woman was just passing through and had an accident with her car and the towns sign post." He said standing up from his desk looking at the brunette then back down at the young blonde who sat next to him with her back to Regina.

"Oh I see because she is young and presumably pretty that stops you from doing your job properly. How do you know she didn't crash into the sign on purpose? Either you do your job properly Sheriff or I will find someone who will do it for you." Regina threatened as she stared daggers into the back of the young woman.

"In her condition I doubt Casey would be so reckless."

"Oh it's Casey now is it? And what do you mean in her condition?"

"I'm seven months pregnant." The young woman stood up and revealed her still growing stomach bump to the brunette in front of her. She was instantly in awe of the slightly older woman's beauty, her velvet brown eyes and olive complexion were truly envious.

"Oh I see." Regina said in a softer tone as her eyes dropped to look at the woman's bump and the protective hand that lay on top of it. She took in the blonde before her. She was beautiful, long golden hair with mesmerizing emerald eyes. She looked around the age of eighteen maybe nineteen at the most. Regina couldn't help but feel drawn to her but she couldn't understand why. Maybe it was pity her mind soon made up for her, refusing it to be anything else.

"It really was an accident, I'd been driving most of the night and i took my eyes of the road for only a few seconds to look at the map and then.."

"..You drove into the sign." Regina sighed as she finished the other woman's sentence off.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry. I do not have much money but I'll pay you back somehow I promise once I get to Boston."

"That's really not necessary dear, but I do think it is wise you get checked out at the hospital just to be safe and I'm shocked the sheriff didn't insist himself."

"I asked for the baby's sake but she refused."

"Maybe the sister doesn't want the baby, ever thought about that? You know there all brats who needs them." Leroy put his two cents sensing the blondes discomfort at the mere mention of the word baby.

"Well there are some people out there who would do anything for one." Regina said before realizing she had said it out loud rather than just in her head.

"Well cry me a river." Leroy rolled his eyes.

If looks could kill Leroy would've been buried ten feet under by the look Regina shot at him.

"Leroy now if I'm going to let you out you need to behave, put on a smile and stay out of trouble." Graham said as he opened the cell door.

"Oh of course Sheriff." He replied with and fake grin and left.

"Sheriff I think we can both agree that…Casey here is no threat to the community and what happened to the town sign was indeed an accident. I think she's safe to go bearing in mind that I'd like to take her to the hospital myself first, so if you could call Dr Whale and inform him for me I'd appreciate it."

Emma tried to object but it was like she was invisible to the Mayor and Sheriff who'd made up the decision without even consulting her.

"Of course, good luck in Boston Casey and I hope everything goes well with the baby." Graham smiled.

It was only when they got outside to the black Mercedes Benz the brunette realized something was up.

"Aren't you going to get in dear?" Regina questioned.

"I'm fine really I don't need to be checked out, but thank you anyway I really should be leaving." Emma started to walk away towards her beautiful yellow bug that now had a massive dint in the front of it. _Stupid sign._

"CASEY?!...Casey." she tried to call after the blonde but got no answer. She slammed her door and stormed after her.

"If you will not go the hospital can I at least call someone for you? A family member or perhaps a friend?" Regina smiled as she caught up to Emma.

"I….why are you being so nice to me? When you first came into the station you sounded like you wanted to throttle me, I just don't get it." Emma said swiftly changing topic.

"I.i..do not change the subject dear, why are avoiding my question? And why are you so resistant on going to the hospital?"

Emma just stared at her.

"You're running from someone or something, I don't know who you are or what you're running from but I do know the feeling of wanting to be lost. Why don't you stay in town a couple of days at my house? You can stay in my guest room and that'll give you time to think things through properly and maybe even talk to me if you feel want to." Regina offered surprising herself even. Regina wasn't known in Storybrooke to be a compassionate person, but she saw something in the blonde that reminded her of someone.

Emma hesitated for a few seconds.

"What's the catch?"

"There's no catch Casey, come on." Regina held out her hand.

"Okay, I guess I could do with some rest and I do need to think were I'm heading to next." Emma grabbed the Mayors hand as they walked back to her car.

"I thought you were going to Boston?"

"Yeah I kinda lied about that."

The car journey was short and silent, both women didn't exactly know what to say to each other but once they were inside Regina's house, Emma couldn't help herself. Regina just laughed at the young woman in front of her. She was like a kid in an adventure park, excited and impressed by everything around her.

"Wow, your house is…amazing…and it's huge! Who else lives here?"

"Just me."

"Someone like you surely has a husband?" Emma said very surprised that someone as beautiful and powerful as Regina could be single.

"No I do not have a husband just like I do not have a wife."

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to, I just presumed."

"It is fine dear. I just do not like labels when it comes to love."

Awkward silence.

"Come on I'll show you to your room." Regina smiled as she guided Emma up the stairs.

"You may regret inviting me here."

"Oh and why is that? The brunette turned to face her, there eye's lock instantly.

"I may never want to leave." Emma teased.

"Do not make promises you cannot keep Casey."

"Oh yeah about that… my name is not Casey, it's Emma, Emma Swan."


End file.
